Silas Nonu
Silas Nonu is one of the more influencial and intelligent of the Gnomish Kingdom of Moot, and in this way he stands on the Tinker Council of Gnomer. Silas Nonu is a well renowned Magi user, but on top of this he constructed a Golum that accompanies him into every battle, and with each victory he is said to add an upgrade to his Golum as a sort of reward to it. Silas Nonu was born inside Gnomermogen and during his early life he was forced to deal with the massive Trogg invasion that struck the Kingdom of Gnomer. During his fighting for the Gnomes against the Troggs he became attatched to a Golum he would create, and he became a very destructive force as he mounted the Golum and used his Magi to fire from the defence that the Golum provided him. As the Troggs pushed back the Gnomes it was Silas Nonu that was one of the last of the Gnomes to abandon Gnomermogen, and this is a point of great pride for the gnome. As the gnomes have attempted to regain their old home it is once again Silas Nonu that stands on the forefront on the back of his Golum. Silas Nonu would accompany the High King of Gnomer into Thedas to meet with the Lucernians and others during the Council of Heathfall where he would be joined by his companions in the form of Fimbus, Tinken, and Ressa and would have a large effect on the Council of Heathfall. History Early History Silas Nonu was born inside Gnomermogen and during his early life he was forced to deal with the massive Trogg invasion that struck the Kingdom of Gnomer. During his fighting for the Gnomes against the Troggs he became attatched to a Golum he would create, and he became a very destructive force as he mounted the Golum and used his Magi to fire from the defence that the Golum provided him. As the Troggs pushed back the Gnomes it was Silas Nonu that was one of the last of the Gnomes to abandon Gnomermogen, and this is a point of great pride for the gnome. As the gnomes have attempted to regain their old home it is once again Silas Nonu that stands on the forefront on the back of his Golum. Operation Gnomermogen : "Gelbin Mekkatorque is known as much for his technical brilliance as he is for his just leadership of the gnomes. In addition to being elected high tinker, the most prominent rank in gnomish society, Gelbin proved himself to be an inventor without equal by leading the construction of the Deeprun Tram, which links Stormwind and Ironforge. Yet all of the high tinker's achievements have been overshadowed by one catastrophic event that occurred under his rule: the fall of Gnomeregan." : -Gnome Scribe The immense loss of life at Gnomeregan weighed heavy on Mekkatorque's shoulders, and in his fury he ordered the death of Thermaplugg. A band of heroes took up the mission and returned with a tale of victory, but after analyzing the claim, Mekkatorque realized that the mechanized overlord defeated in the depths of the city was likely nothing more than a cleverly engineered facsimile of Thermaplugg. Aware that defeating his nemesis would require a more robust approach, Mekkatorque labored over strategies to retake his city. His tireless brainstorming recently paid off with the formulation of Operation: Gnomeregan, a brilliant multi-phased assault plan devised to liberate the gnomish capital and bring the real Thermaplugg to justice. With the operation set to begin, resourceful gnomes such as "Doc" Cogspin, Captain Tread Sparknozzle, and Drill Sergeant Steamcrank have been overseeing preparations and fine-tuning new technology that will be vital to the offensive. Ninth Battle of Gnomerogen Silas Nonu would be doing exploration of the third lowest level of the city of Gnomerogen in the form of the Hall of Gears, - of which only the bottom three were still held by Troggs - when he discovered alongside Tinken Cogbonk that the Troggs left the central area of the Hall of Gear nearly undefended, and as he watched he begin formulating plans. He came to understand that if he could hold the central plaza they could rain down death on the entire hallway leading to the recapture of the entire level. The Battle Ressa Beddlespark would fight in the Ninth Battle of Gnomerogen when led by Silas Nonu the forces of Gnomer took the fight to the Troggs and cleared out one of the final holdings of the Troggs within the city leaving the Troggs with little control within the city. Family Members Relationships POV Role Echoes of the Mountain Main Article : Echoes of the Mountain Category:Gnome Category:People Category:People of Gnomermogen Category:POV Character